Hated by all but one
by Jinxed22
Summary: Sasuke thinks he's hated...apart from by one person...I'm bad at reveiws, so please don't judge! Includes all those things you like, Uchihacest, lemon, yaoi, fluffyness, ItaSasu... :3 please enjoy! EDITED


**Hello fans or soon-to-be-fans or just people reading the story...tis I, KibaDoctor-Luva with my new ItaSasu story! I hope you enjoy it, and please comment, not just favorite, it doesn't take very much effort to post a "well done!" or a "good work, can't wait for more!"**

**So please, enjoy!**

**Warning: LEMON! UCHIHACEST! All that kind stuff, and some fluff and all~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by the awesome Masashi Kishimoto sensei! Though...I wish I owned it...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at all the pupils of the class and stepped back, pressing his thin body against a wall.<p>

"You're so _gay _Sasuke," one of the boy's sneered. Sasuke whimpered softly and closed his eyes, little tears running down his cheeks. "I hope you don't fall for one of us, cause that would just be stupid." The boy snickered again.

"Yeah, you're stupid!" Another one chimed off, the bunch of boy's and a couple girl's laughing at Sasuke.

"I'm not!" Sasuke squeaked his voice a lot softer then he intended. "I love m-my brother!" He said back, gulping. The boy's burst into laughter and one walked over to Sasuke, grabbing his chin. Sasuke whimpered and tried to struggle back.

"You're a freak Sasuke, a stupid freak" he snarled, throwing the boy back against the lockers. Sasuke yelped and fell down onto the fall, his head pounding. He let out a little sob and the gang wandered away. "Your hated Sasuke, nobody will ever love you." The boy muttered, following his group.

The small raven whimpered and bashed his head onto the locker doors, sinking back down into them in a puddle of tears while name's got shunned upon him.

"FREAK!"

"WEIRDO!"

"IDIOT!"

::::

Itachi got out the car slowly and padded inside, humming a soft tune. He walked into the longue and looked around, Sasuke wasn't there. He frowned, the TV wasn't on either…and there were no chocolate wrappers scattered around like usual. He gave a sigh and padded upstairs, looking into the bedroom. He wasn't there either…

"Sasuke!" He called, "Otouto-san!" He added. There was a slight whimper from the bathroom door and Itachi walked closer, giving the door a hard shove so the lock broke open.

Sasuke was sitting on the side of the bath, a sharp knife in his shaking hands. Blood was patched over his fingers and three deep cuts were in his wrists. He winced slightly and gulped, looking down at the bath.

Itachi gasped at Sasuke and ran over, moving his strong arms around the bleeding boy. Sasuke whimpered softly, still looking away and dropping the knife onto the ground. The knife clattered against the floor and blood flecked the white tiles.

"I'm hated…" he said, whimpering softly and slowly letting his sleeves fall over the cuts on his wrists, Itachi could still see them, as well as the long cut down the side of his neck. Itachi frowned, '_how dare someone hate his brother!'_ He thought. The older boy gently picked him up, holding him close. Sasuke whimpered again and started to cry into Itachi's neck, his lips giving the slightest caress against his neck and sending shiver's up Itachi's body. Sasuke hung onto his brother, beyond the point of caring now.

Blood stained down his neck and Itachi reached up a hand, gently pressing his fingers over it. Sasuke gave a shudder and pulled away, looking back at his brother and wiping his eyes. Itachi sighed and reached for the cabinet, quickly pulling out some cream and bandages. He sat Sasuke down on the bath and knelt down, reaching for his brother's arm, only for it to be pulled away.

"Sasuke; please." He said, looking up at his little brother. Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly moved his arm out, wincing as Itachi's gentle finger's moved over it. Itachi slowly dressed the cut, holding his breath with anxiety. He finished and let go, moving down next to Sasuke and pulling him onto his brother's lap.

Sasuke burst out into tears again and gripped onto his brother, his hands fisting onto Itachi's tear stained top. Itachi sighed and gently kissed his brother's forehead.

"Don't cry" he whispered gently, shaking his head slightly to get out of the thought, "Your Nii-san has got you" he said gently. Sasuke nodded; his crying softening down into little sniffles. Itachi sighed and held him closer, kissing his cheek gently and moving up to his ear. Sasuke took in a deep breath of air and held it, before letting it out.

That was what his mother taught him to do, before she died. Sasuke whimpered and burst out into tear's again, holding onto Itachi's shirt and burrowing his head into it.

"Muma…" he whispered. "Where is she?" He asked, his big eyes looking up at Itachi. Itachi sighed and held him closer, a tear trickling out his eye.

"Our mother is watching over us." He said, gently stroking Sasuke's head. "She…just can't be here" he said, wincing slightly as the horrible memory played over in his head.

_::::_

_A car crash…_

_It was on the news, it was everywhere._

_Billionaires Mr. and Miss. Uchiha died in a car crash at approximately 2:00PM, on September the 4th, 2010, about one year ago._

_Nobody knew why they crashed, but people had been saying their last words were "We love you…Itachi, look after Sasuke. Be good…"_

_Itachi had been watching TV, with Sasuke playing in front of him. Sasuke had looked up, and asked why mum and dad were on the news. _

_Itachi hadn't known what to say._

_::::_

"Your Nii-san will always look after you," Itachi said, swallowing up his tears. "I promise…" he said.

"N-Nii-s-san, w-what do you m-mean?" Sasuke whispered; his voice a slight whimper as he wiped tears away from his eyes roughly. Itachi frowned and gently kissed them away instead, the salty taste mingling on his tongue. Sasuke blinked again and sighed, hanging onto his brother.

Itachi then walked him upstairs slowly, making sure to keep his arm's securely wrapped around Sasuke. He sighed softly and opened the door to his parent's room; they hadn't let the people sell his parent's beds. They liked to think they were still there with them.

He gently laid Sasuke down on the dusty bed and laid down next to him, gently pulling him closer. He needed to make Sasuke happy. He took a deep breath and kissed his brother's cheek again.

"Sasuke, we never talk anymore…" he said. "Ever since mum and dad died." He whispered, still not finished. "You never want to play with me anymore, please…" he whispered. "Tell me what's wrong" he added. Sasuke sighed and looked away, his face pink. He was in love with his brother…

Since the car crash, Itachi was all he had left. He wanted his brother more and more everyday…but he was afraid that Itachi would hate him. "Itachi-san" he whispered, looking at his brother quickly before running out the room.

Itachi sighed softly and watched him go, following his brother outside. Sasuke kept running into the night, down to the road. He stopped and sighed at the little podium of his parent's faces.

"Mother…father…" he whispered. "Help…" Itachi saw him and sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. He sighed again and took a deep breath, feeling half guilty for the hurt in his brother's life. He started to walk over but stopped and growled.

Sasuke stood up, his small leg's shaking, only to get whacked back down again onto the road. "Why you crying, loser?" A boy snarled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke yelled back, struggling underneath him. Suddenly the weight disappeared and the boy struggled up. Itachi gave a slight smile at his brother and moved closer, holding his hand gently. "Itachi…" he whispered, nuzzling closer.

Itachi blinked at the boy lying on the ground, the two other's had sprinted off and he guessed this was the leader of the group.

"What were you just saying?" He asked, his voice that deadly voice that only older siblings could make. The boy looked up and gulped, crawling away from the raven's.

"He's in love with you!" He spurted out, trying to keep his cool. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the boy and walked over, still holding Sasuke's hand. He picked the boy up by his collar and held him, he had brown hair and deep green eyes, his clothes were torn and he had bruises over his body.

Itachi growled and through him back down to the ground. "And I love him to" the raven snarled. "So don't you dare fucking touch him again." He added, turning back and picking Sasuke up. Sasuke's body was stiff and he moved closer to Itachi, walking away with him.

The younger raven gave a smirk and poked his tongue out at the brown haired boy on the ground before nuzzling closer to his older brother. The brunette on the ground grumbled and got up, rushing home and back to his friends.

Itachi sighed and got inside, shutting the door quickly behind him and putting Sasuke down on the ground. Sasuke frowned and quickly latched onto his brother's leg eargily.

"Nii-san?" He asked. "D-do you really love me?" He whispered. Itachi's heart flipped inside him and he looked down at his little angel looking up at him. Itachi smiled and nodded, bending down to his height and gently connecting their lips.

Sasuke gave a squeak but closed his eyes at the new sensation running through his body. He opened his mouth as Itachi grazed his tongue over it slowly. "I think I have a better place for this" he said, pulling away and taking Sasuke's hand; walking him upstairs.

Itachi gently laid Sasuke back down on his parents bed, humming softly at him and kissing his forehead. He leaned back down over him, holding himself up by his knees. He took a deep breath and moved further down.

Sasuke gave a slight squeak as Itachi pressed their hips together, but he slowly pressed back; a strange pleasure falling over his body. "Ah…N-Nii-san!" He squealed out, moving his arms around Itachi's neck gently.

Itachi gave a slight smile and pressed his hips closer into Sasuke's, both boys giving a slight groan, although Sasuke's was very confused.

"Nii-s-san" he mumbled. "W-why do I f-feel s-so wet-t?" He asked. Itachi smiled slightly at him and gently pulled Sasuke's shirt off over his head, chucking it onto the floor while taking his own clothes off, boxers and everything. He felt Sasuke's curious eyes look over his body and a small, soft hand reached up and gently touched his heart.

Itachi closed his eyes, giving a sigh and opening them again, just to look down at the extremely fuckable boy below him. The younger boy's hair was splayed underneath him and his cheeks were flushed a light pink.

His eyes glowed with curiosity and he slowly moved his legs up, holding them against his chest and placing his hands over his crotch. Itachi blinked a couple of times, totally intrigued with his gorgeous brother.

He lowered down and gently met Sasuke's lips in his own. Sasuke gave a little squeak but tried to kiss Itachi's ravenous lip's back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the new sensation.

"Sasuke, you could never be hated" He said softly, waiting for his answer while kissing down his bare chest. "So what if those idiot's do, I don't" he said. "And I love you with everything" he said, nuzzling him gently.

Sasuke's skin tingled beneath his touch and he ran his fingers through Itachi's black hair. "N-nobody w-wants to be w-with me anymore…" he whimpered. Itachi sighed softly and moved his mouth around Sasuke's erect nipple.

"Hmm?" He asked gently, flicking his tongue over it. Sasuke gave a slight shudder and stretched out, gently tugging on Itachi's hair.

"Because I'm gay..." he managed the groan out, through all the pleasure. Itachi nodded slightly and pulled away, a trail of his saliva still joining his mouth and Sasuke's nipple. Sasuke saw and his body gave another shudder. "Itachi…" he whispered.

Itachi nodded slightly and kissed back up Sasuke's body, coming to his mouth and gently running his tongue over Sasuke's succulent lips.

"I don't care, all I care is that I've got you with me now…forever" He whispered, bending down and sucking onto Sasuke's ear lobe. Sasuke gave a low groan and turned his head to the side.

"I…love…you too…" he whispered. "Please never leave me…"

"I promise" he said back, smiling gently and kissing him again. Sasuke's body tingled more and he smiled, getting the hang of the kissing thing and trying to keep up with Itachi's fast movements. He smiled but yelped, a small pain emitted in his trousers.

"Hurts-Nii-san…" he said, moving his hands down and struggling with his pants, trying to pull them off. Itachi smirked and nodded, pulling away from Sasuke's body and slowly pulling his pants down. Sasuke gave a gasp as the air hit his member and he writhed on the bed.

Itachi smiled slightly and gently lowered his mouth over the tip of Sasuke's dick. Sasuke gave a moan at the sudden contact and tried to thrust into Itachi's mouth. Itachi gagged on it, slowly moving his hands over Sasuke's hips, pressing them down onto the bed.

He closed his eyes before taking him further into his mouth; he could feel Sasuke's head at the back of his throat and gave a slight groan, before closing his mouth around it and humming.

Sasuke gave another groan of pleasure, and grabbed Itachi's hair in two fists. "More! ITACHI-SAN!" He yelled, spurting his seeds into Itachi's mouth. Itachi choked and pulled away, swallowing as much as he could and bending down to lick the semen of Sasuke's chest.

The younger boy was panting by now and closed his eyes, "Tired…" he whispered, but gaped with pleasure as something poked into him. "Ahh! Nii-san!" He panted. Itachi chuckled slightly, and pulled his fingers out of Sasuke's hole.

"What were you saying, Otouto-san?" He asked, leaning down and meeting Sasuke's lips in another sloppy kiss. The younger raven whimpered against him and tried to rub himself onto Itachi.

"P-p-please! D-do…what…y-you were doing….be-before," he whimpered. "Make m-me feel good!" He begged. Itachi smiled slightly and nodded, kissing across his neck and laying love bites on the pale flesh.

"Like this?" Itachi purred out at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and moved his hands around Itachi's back, clawing into the white flesh as he bit onto Sasuke's neck; tasting Sasuke's sweet, sweet blood.

"Ah, B-brother…p-please…I need y-your c-cock inside me," he panted. Itachi smirked slightly at Sasuke and gently nibbled at his collar bone.

"I didn't know you knew that word…" he said. "Your only eleven" he teased, moving Sasuke's raven hair out his eyes. Sasuke whimpered softly and held onto him, before Itachi pulled away and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance, pushing in just slightly.

Sasuke gave a slight groan at the touch and felt Itachi take his legs and sling them around his shoulders. Itachi smiled and pushed in just a little more, before grabbing Sasuke's butt cheeks and pulling them apart.

Itachi pushed in further, just going slowly. He felt his dick being clamped onto by muscle and Sasuke gave a shudder, gritting his teeth and fisting onto the blankets. "I-Itachi-san! Brother…a-ahh…harder…f-faster!" He groaned, pressing onto Itachi's hips as the man thrust into him. Sasuke groaned, and let out a slight yelp, followed by a loud groan.

"AH! T-THERE!" He yelled. Itachi smirked and nodded, pulling out before pumping into the spot, Sasuke's body shuddered and he opened his mouth, stretching out his neck. Itachi groaned back to him and moved his hands around Sasuke's ignored member, pumping in time to the thrusts.

Sasuke's body gave a last shudder and he groaned, "ITACHI-SAN!" He yelled; cuming over Itachi and his chest. Itachi groaned back and let go of his seed into Sasuke, groaning and closing his eyes. The younger boy shuddered and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, his hands slowly moving over Itachi's hands.

"B…ru…fa… (Brother)" he whispered, his mumbles moving into a snore. Itachi smiled softly at him and pulled out gently, cuddling up to him on the bed and gently kissing over his neck before cleaning of the semen on his chest.

"You're so beautiful Sasuke…so much…and you taste great…" he whispered. "I love you…so much" he said, falling into a sleep next to him, just after hearing Sasuke whisper out:

"La….fuu…ii…san…" (Love you Nii-san)

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? Please review and such!<strong>

-KibaDoctor- Luva


End file.
